


The Evil Narrator

by sequoia1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Parent Death, True Love, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia1234/pseuds/sequoia1234
Summary: What if we all lived in a book? Would the narrator then have to live in the book too? Is the book be a slave to the narrator, or is the narrator a slave to the book?This is the story of a narrator that turns against his book characters, years after the fact Zane-Zamir, meaning unclear beautiful voice, goes looking for The Narrator to try to save his friends and family from The Narrator’s wrath. Little does he know The Narrator and her dangers are all just a myth. Emerald is 16 and she is the mythical narrator. Can Zane complete his quest to save her from her father, the last narrator’s, past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 11 and never found an ending, if you do, let me know and I'll let you co-author it.

Zane looked around at his family and friends, all sick; all dying.

All The Narrator's fault.

He thinks back to the stories they tell, how they were forced to worship The Narrator, to kill for The Narrator. All because of the first hero. Hercuzan, the fastest bravest hero ever. Hercuzan tried to go against The Narrator and rule the book himself. The Narrator stopped him, but never let anyone else get enough of a loose hold that they were able to try to stop The Narrator unless they were written that way.

_ This is no way to live _ , Zane thinks, _ I need to save us all from The Narrator, it may be hard, but it must be done. I must do it. _

Zane starts to walk away then as he is about to walk out the door he looks back and sees his all too pale sister lying on the bed he assigned to her. Zane winces as she cries out to him.

“It’s okay,” Zane says soothingly, “I’m going to make you all better, I just need to do something.” Then he walks out the door.

On his way to the house of The Narrator, he meets no troubles. Zane was prepared for all the troubles in the world to come at him to try to stop him on his way to The Narrator’s house, but he met none like the world was clearing for him so he could get where he was going faster. Like The Narrator wanted him to come to her.

Within an hour of leaving home, he is in sight of the tower that they imprisoned The Narrator in 100 years ago. Suddenly Zane hears a voice, a soft voice, one of a female most likely in her late teenage years, about the age of Zane himself. This voice was crying, no words, just crying.

Zane quickly climbs up the tower wall to get to this voice, and what he sees shocks him.

There’s a girl, she has jet black hair and when she looks up at him she has jet blue eyes. _ She’s beautiful _ Zane thinks, _ just beautiful, but why is she crying, did the narrator do something to her. _

Then Zane sees the book and the pen lying beneath her and thinks, _ Could she… Is she… No, she couldn’t be The Narrator, The Narrator is evil, she clearly is just an innocent little girl. _

“Yes, I am the one  you call The Narrator,” The girl says as if she read his mind, “as am I also an innocent girl; My name is Emerald, but you can call me EL.”

“ Oh” Zane mutters, still hypnotized by EL’s beauty.

“ I wrote you here, well I rarely write anyone to do anything, that was my father’s thing. It’s also what killed him in the end, but I needed to write you here. I need you to get them to see that I am good. I don’t kill, I want to be normal. I write what people do, not what I want them to. I can’t help it I see them die and I am forced to write it. I can’t change anything without extreme pain, I almost died writing you here. I can stop your family's death, but it will cost me much; so can you let them know that I did it on my own free will.”

“ No, but I can tell them that I found you here and The Narrator was forcing you to do things for him, they might just believe that, but not that The Narrator is a girl, no even age twenty and that you changed things without me forcing you to; The entire kingdom would think that The Narrator sent me back with you to destroy them; the king and queen would have my head” Zane says sadly, he can’t help EL.

EL stops to think about this for a moment and then says, “That might just work, really all I want to do is live a normal life, and if possible, find my mother. My mother ran away and left my father and me when he started writing people dead, he never rewrote her though: he loved her with all his heart.”                                                   

    “ I’ll take you to the queen first then I will take you home, if she lets me, I’ll tell her that I found you in the woods on my way here and turned back.”

On the way to the palace, Zane starts to look into EL and her life. If he asks the right questions, he might just learn, the truth.

Zane looks at the world around him and sees things starting to go pale, “What’s going on, why is everything so white?”

“ I’m not writing, I haven’t written in a while, so things are starting to disappear, I usually write all day every day, and the world remains as it is, but when I stop writing… this happens, the world goes white, I’ll write some more tonight, I brought The Book with us, so the path stays clear enough to take us where we’re going, or if you want I could just write us there, that is possible.” EL responds knowing that she shouldn’t be leading him to the right questions, that he should just happen to them.

“ No, I don’t want you to write me anywhere, but do please write the path so we can still walk on it,” Zane says, worried of EL’s power.

“ I have to write what you do, or you’ll cease to exist.”

When they get to the palace there’s one thing that catches EL’s attention,  that is that there are no towers on the palace grounds whatsoever. When she asks Zane about it all she gets is that the queen was afraid of heights and so the king ordered all towers destroyed.

EL looked surprised by this and when Zane questioned her she says, “My mom was afraid of heights, that’s why our tower was only built after she left.”

“ Could your mom be the queen,” Zane says his eyes bulged with wonder.

“ I don’t know, maybe,” EL says

When they reach the palace they are asked to wait while they talk to the king and queen about whether or not they want to be seen.

They finally get into the throne room all eyes are turned to them as EL mutters, “Mother, is it really you.”

The queen looks at her in surprise, “Emerald?”

“ What is all this nonsense!” The king demands.

“ Emerald is my daughter, when The Narrator had me I had a child, when I ran away he took her from me, I thought she was dead.” The queen explained

“No, that’s not what happened and you know it mother,” EL said to the queen than to the king she explained, “My mother left me and my father, or the one you call The Narrator, because she was weak, and didn’t truly love him she just loved his power. My mother was kind and nice to everyone then she met you and everything went south I don’t hurt people that was my father after that creature broke his heart and left him with their children, that’s right remember Juliet, well she died of starvation because my father can’t feed a two month old and we only had enough supplies for one of us, me, my father had to chose who would live and who would die all because she left us to die. I learned to eat real food when I was only three months old so that my father could give the remaining milk to my sister who died anyway. And it all your fault for making my mother think she loved you more than she loved my father and to run away from him and leave us all on our own to fend for ourselves!” EL stopped out of breath and pulled out her knife.

“ She has a weapon!” One of the guards screamed right before the blade of EL’s knife plunged into the king’s heart.

“ Emerald!” the queen screamed her voice full of pain.

EL dropped the knife and said, “Someone had to pay for my twins murder; and it’s EL now, I changed it when my father died of a broken heart after you left and killed him so now you have to die of the same fate.”

“ Em-,” the queen starts to say, “sorry, EL I know I left you and your sister, but I never loved your father, he wrote me that way, can’t you see.”

“ He never even knew how to rewrite someone before you left and he saw that on your journey away you broke your neck and died. He only rewrote you to save your life.”

“ Get this peasant out of my sight.” the queen demands.

“No you can’t kick me out, I’m leaving and never returning, I will tell your entire kingdom that you were in love with the narrator and make them all hate you. I will ruin you. I will make it so I, as your only heir because instead of letting you die as I wanted him to, my father cursed you never to have kids that you could kill again, will rule the country and see into the future and tell if someone will die so we can do something to stop it and save them. In my eyes, he will always be the lesser of two evils. Though now you have killed my father’s reputation of a powerful and respected man so I will kill yours as I break your heart by killing your king and taking your power from you the only way I know how, I will become the one the love more than you, starting by stopping this plague.” EL says as she takes a book out of her coat and starts to write.

As EL is writing Zane and all the other people in the room are trying to process what has just happened in front of them, and mostly that The Narrator is a girl.

Suddenly EL screams in pain and Zane and half the guards run to her side and Zane is the first to ask, “Are you okay.”

“ Yeah,” EL responds obviously not okay at all, “I just rewrote the entire future, I might need a little rest, but the people who have the plague should all be cured now. Do any of you know where I can find a place to res--” EL faints and Zane catches her.

“ Do any of you know where the nearest bed is,” Zane screams worried for the powerful, beautiful girl he just met and has already fallen in love with, “and someone run and gets the palace doctor.” He adds for good measure.

In a while, the doctor is here and as it happens they are in the king’s bedroom as EL is laid on the king’s bed still unconscious.

After studying her the doctor asks, “What happened, she has the side effects of being hit by a truck, but for the love of all things pure I can’t find a scratch on her, who is she anyway, I’ve seen everyone since this plague started and I haven’t seen her ever.”

“ _ She’s _ The Narrator and the Queen’s daughter, the only heir to the throne, and the person who just cured the entire country of the plague with her father’s power.” Zane says and quickly adds, “If you back out now because of who she is and EL dies then god help me, but I _ will _ kill you and I’m _ not _ afraid of what might happen if I do kill you because you would have just killed the person I --” Zane stops knowing what he wanted to say next, but also knowing that he had just this morning met EL and how insane it is that he loves her, but he does and he can’t help it, he can’t live without her in his life, he needs her.

After a long pause the doctor asks, “Do you love-- no-- you couldn’t-- she kills-- it’s insane--; but it’s true, _ isn’t _ it?”

“ Yes, I love her. I need her and I don’t care what you think, I love her and that's that and nothing will change the fact that I need her and care for her.”

“ Okay, I can see that she means a lot to you, but there is nothing else that we can do, but wait until she wakes up. I can’t tell, she’s different than us, she works differently, her anatomy is weird. I can’t fix this.”

“ Oh,” says Zane almost not speaking at all, “Um, could, you, go.”

No one moves and suddenly surprising everyone Zane screams his voice full of heartbreak, “GO! GO NOW!”

Everyone rushes out of the room to escape his wrath and into the sitting room outside while Zane slowly walks to the bed and sits down. Defeated, he looks to EL and speaks in a voice so weak and soft it doesn’t sound like his, “Why, why did the world take you when I just met you, you are the love of my life, I know this now, we were meant to be, and now you’re gone, and I can’t live any longer.”

As if reading his mind EL wakes up and says in a shaky voice, but unsurprisingly stronger than his, “It’s going to take a whole lot more than just as little future change to kill me, heck, I killed the flipping king of your goddam land, saved the country from extinction, changed the future, cured a million sick and dying people, saved the country from an evil queen, and avenged my father’s and my sister’s death, and all in the past hour. I think I just need a little rest, then I’ll be good to go.”

“ Okay EL goodnight, I’ll stay here in case you need me.”

“ As you wish” EL responds with a soft voice, obliviously copying someone else, but Zane doesn’t quite know who.

In a little while, EL is asleep and Zane is just sitting on the bed next to her, watching. He sees her toss and turn as she goes through the motions of the same dream she had since her twin died; when she wakes up in a sweat Zane quickly rushes to comfort her and she says: “Sorry, I haven’t slept alone in a long while, it feels weird. Could you lie down with me?”

“ Okay EL; if you want me to.” Knowing she’s faking, but not minding at all.

As he lies down with her she seems to look more peaceful, like she just found her missing piece.

Groggy, EL wakes to see Zane putting on his shoes like he’s getting ready to leave.

“ Where are you going?” EL asks, concerned.

“ My family is weak because of the plague, they need me,” Zane responds almost in tears.

“ Should I go with you?” EL asks, hopeful.

“ No, they need you here. The king is dead and the queen has been dethroned, and you’re the only family member of any of the royal family.”

“ I know, I was just wondering if you wanted me with you, you tried to leave while I was still asleep.”

“ **I** want you, I’m just not sure **my family** will want you, they’re firm believers that you’re evil.”

“ Oh…” EL stutters, suddenly thankful she’s sitting.

“ This is probably goodbye, forever.”

“ Oh… well… goodbye then.” EL stops talking, knowing that if she didn’t she’d start crying and never be able to stop.

Zane starts out the door then stops, he rushes back to EL and kisses her, right on the lips, officially the best first kiss EL ever knew.

Then, Zane turns and leaves.

Depressed, EL walks out of the room, slowly, as is her soul just died and all that’s left is her body; but that’s exactly what happened, right? She just lost the love of her life, and for what? Nothing, or so she thought…

The doctor quickly stood up and looked at her, “You’re alive, I thought you’d have died after what you went through. What exactly did you do to cause that trauma?”

“ I wrote,” EL says, as calmly as possible after what just happened.

“ What?” The doctor says, confused.

“ She’s The Narrator.” One of the guards puts in.

“ Oooh.” The doctor says, finally getting it. Suddenly excited he continues, “Can I study your anatomy? It would be the best thing you can do to help science.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think that I want to be studied, and anyway I need to take over the job as queen of this kingdom.”

“WHAT!” screams one of the guards surprised by the fact that The Narrator will be the new ruler.

“Well it only makes sense, I’m the old queen’s daughter, I saved this kingdom from death by deadly disease, I sacrificed everything for this kingdom, the same kingdom that killed my grandfather and my father, I can see the future so I will know if we lose in battle or not before it happens, and I lost the love of my life just so that I could take this position, so I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you.”

“Okay, I say she’s the new queen, everyone else agrees.” says the same guard almost too quickly. 

Everyone looks around as they nod and see that everyone else is nodding with them.

“Okay, then it’s settled right.” says one of the guards.

Back at Zane’s home everyone recovered to find that Zane wasn’t there and while they were all weak they still all looked for him until his sister wakes up and remembers what he told her when he first left. ‘I’m going to make you all better, I just need to do something.’

“He did it, he made us better.” She muttered just loud enough that everyone could hear.

Zane barged in the door at that precise moment and says loud enough for the neighbors to hear, “I’m back and I kept my promise.”

“Zane, you made it back, you saved us.” Said Zane’s sister, full of joy.

“Well actually it wasn’t me, it was EL, she saved you, she saved everyone.”

“Did you meet a woman out there in the world Zane?” His older sister says jesting.

“Yes, and she’s amazing…” Zane says dreamily, “and I’m pretty sure I fell in love with her.”

“In love? You were gone less than a day.” His mother asks surprised.

“Yes, I love her. I love EL, and I have to go back for her.”

“What, you didn’t take her with you to meet us?” Zane’s father questions.

“I’m sorry father, but I thought that it was the best choice for both of us, due to the fact she’s going to become queen.”

“Queen!?!” the entire Zamir family shouts, not believing him at all.

“You’ll figure it out later, I have to go back to her, I want to be by her side forever. Please don’t try to stop me, I’m going to her no matter what you say.”

After Zane leaves, his father turns to his mother and whispers, “He really is in love, my boy found a girl he could fall in love with.”

A little while later that day, EL is lying on her new bed waiting for Zane to come in, after spending a few hours on what to wear, she’s determined to keep him by her side. Even queens need a good friend to be by them always.

EL falls asleep waiting for Zane’s return, and when Zane sees her asleep in her bed, shaking every now and then from whatever future she’s seeing. He lies next to her, not knowing any other way to comfort her. He wakes up when he feels her moving. 

She’s awake and crying.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” He says worriedly

“I don’t just see the future… I live it…” She shakes, remembering whatever she saw, “Everyone’s future, the good, the nice, and the tortuous… and this time, it got bad.”

“Tell me, I’ll be here to listen, every future you have to hold, I’ll help you carry the weight of it.” 

EL shakes her head and then turns to him, “I don’t want this, I don’t want to see all this, I don’t want this power.” Suddenly she starts crying.

Zane hugs her shushing away her bad thoughts. EL nuzzles her head into Zane’s shoulder,  trying to hide from the world. 

“It’s okay. It’ll all be okay.”

“Please, just make it go away, take it away, I don’t want it anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never found a way for them to have sex because the girl would see it, write it, and then have to do it and so could adjust how it goes and I don't know how I want that to work. Suggestions welcome.


End file.
